Talk:The Temple of Uggalepih
Uncapped Level 75 Capped? Quoting from the Article page "The Battlefield is uncapped (75 capped), and limited to six players." Is that truly necessary? Isn't an uncapped battle the same as a "level 75 cap" battle considering the maximum level cap is currently 75, not 76+? --External 10:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :It is possible for a battle to grant the Level Restriction status even at level 75. This usually only has the effect of erasing all buffs on entry. --Taeria Saethori 07:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I can understand that, however, it just seems out of place to me. --External 10:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::I consider it valuable. When a battlefield doesn't specify "uncapped" or "75 cap" I don't know if I can buff outside or not, and since I'm often on buffing jobs, this sort of thing is important. Sometimes even strategy altering. --Seral 20:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Grav'iton's gender (Possible spoiler) The dialogue thing says Grav'iton is an old man, but I'm not really sure if they are male or female. --Jopasopa 18:52, 7 January 2007 (EST) :Grav'iton is certainly female. --Melios 04:09, 26 January 2009 (UTC) He is a man Do CoP... you'll see him in a different form. --NoOneLeft 15:25, 27 March 2007 (EDT) I'm pretty sure Grav'iton is female, considering they say wisewoman and your title changes to "Bearer of the Wisewoman's Hope." Thar 23:58, 9 January 2008 (UTC) This should not be worded like it is. Quoting from the Article: "I To get into the Sacrificial Chamber in the Den of Rancor you will need to obtain four Unlit Lanterns which will help open the gate." This is worded wrong and should be fixed. 1 person with 1 lantern can open those gates by running back and forth lighting a torch stand each time. (its faster than farming, but slower than having 2 or even 4 yes) I've helped ppl to ZM's and just can't be bothered farming lanterns and having to reset hate AFTER that. Please word this differently as I have to argue and prove to some guy with a random 75 each time that what i'm telling him is the truth "But Story it says on wiki....." >.> --Storytellar 13:25, 7 March 2008 (UTC)Storytellar, Gilgamesh. Quoting from the article: "EDIT** This is slightly misleading. The damage done by Rancor is actually 50 times everybody in the party's kill count. So if anyone hasn't reset their hate then BAM, the tank gets it in the face. The poor dark in my party when I was helping out got hit for 3000+ damage.", added by Arawnplays (Revision as of 19:38, 4 October 2008) Testimonials Setup 1- BST PLD BRD BLM DNC : 75 : easy fight : about 5 mn 2- Duo'd by 75MNK/NIN, 75SCH/RDM : 8 mins 3- Trio'd by 75SAM/NIN, 75WHM/BLM, 75DRK/SAM : easy fight : about 4 mins 4- Trio'd by 75SAM/WAR. 75WHM/BLM, 75PLD/WAR : 8mins 5- Duo'd by 75DRG/WHM, 75RDM/BLM : 10 mins : No Two Hours used 6- Duo'd by 75 BLM/WHM, MNK/DNC easy fight: MNK used hundred fist but i doubt it was necessary. 7- 59MNK, 70SMN, BLM, BLU, WHM, RDM75 extremely easy. As seen in this vid. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKABje4bDCk&feature=PlayList&p=D227E197B4927E86&index=17 8- Duo'd by 74 RNG/NIN 75 RDM/NIN 10 minutes 18 seconds - No major problems, RNG tanked Grav'iton while RDM kept the other two slept. Took down SMN next (876 Astral flow on RDM) and finished off BLM with ease after that. Bring your bloody/darksteel/sleep bolts for this one! 9- BST/NIN 2xBST/WHM DRK/WAR owned it in under 3 minutes. Each bst had his on mob he was soloing. drk stunned the blm aga. snarl is your best friend in this... since pets dont have tonberry hate. entered, called CC waited on recast. familiar(was unnecessary).. thf went down first had to call a second pet. snarled and killed it. Dust Honeypot Melantha Nexs ~4/25/09 :Do BST pets only take damage from Everyone's Grudge, then? I was farming a pop item in Uggalepih a while back, and I recall my CourrierCarrie eating a 1,600 damage Everyone's Grudge. Maybe it's different for Everyone's Rancor? →Oshikorosu 10:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 10- Solo RDM/BLM - about 13 minutes - Used Composure, Buffed (including Enthunder II and Shock Spikes). Kept Stoneskin, Haste, and Refresh up throughout fight. Began with Sleepga which slept all but Grav'iton then began meleeing it. Kept close enough to all mobs to cast Sleepga w/e they woke up, and Sleep II on any that resisted. Pretty simple fight really, killed them off one at a time. I used Joyeuse and only about 10% in haste+ gear. Jescin 07:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 11- Duo'd/Duelboxed SMN75/SCH & SMN74/SCH with little to no difficultly, target mishap almost lead to a dead, but recovered. 8m40s 9:00PM EST 7 November 2009 12- Duo'd SAM75/NIN and WHM75/BLM with no difficulty. WHM uses elemental seal and sleepga while the SAM kills Thf > Blm > Smn. Use Repose or Sleepga to keep Blm and Smn(plus summoners elemental) slept. Took about 8 min. 13- Solo RDM75/BLU37 - Won quite easy, nothing special to it really. Kept two of them sleeping while fighting one-by-one. Was knocked out on my first try due to being careless while trying to get good pictures of them... But who wouldn't enjoy lighting up the fires at least more than once! Without fooling around, a simple but fun fight. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) 14- Duo PLD/DNC and THF/DNC. Didn't have AoE sleep available. Turns out: didn't need it. Cast buffs after entry, rested to full MP, PLD got initial hate and both started on summoner first, then black mage, then thief. Some really bad nukes and that astral flow can drop you to red HP, but DNC heals are a good fallback since they're instant when used. Throat Stab was the only real danger. -- Galamantyl 07:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 15- Solo BST80/DNC using Nazuna, send in the sheep and use sheep song and assist your pet but watch out for those 2hrs. --L3m0n4d3 12:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 16- Solo BLU96/RDM48. After setting up buffs (Protect III, Shell II, Stoneskin, Zephyr Mantle, Ice Spikes, Haste, Battery Charge), I slept the SMN and BLM tonberries with Dream Flower. I then fought and defeated the THF tonberry first without it using Everyone's Rancor. Fought SMN second, who used its 2-Hour to summon Leviathan. Luckily, Tidal Wave only dealt 32 points of damage. Fought BLM last without much trouble though it dealt 378 points of damage with Thundaga II. Spammed melee blue magic and used Savage Blade+Goblin Rush once (which ended the fight). Rather easy fight overall despite worrying about Everyone's Rancor (had to kill 4 regular tonberries while lighting those lanterns) --LordChocoSlime 00:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) 17- Solo Taru BLM99/WHM49 - Buffed (ProIII/ShellII/Stoneskin/Blink) I walked in, used Manawell and Mana Wall and started casting Blizzaja on the Middle one. The SMN used his 2h, the BLM was to far awaay so i killed the two in front of me with Thundaja. After that i slept the BLM, rested some MP and killed it with Thunder/Blizzard V. Easy Fight. Took around 6 Minutes. :) Demiseman / Asura May 8, 2013 18 - Solo 81BLU/40WHM. Took 16 minutes and 22 seconds. Used Yawn to sleep the SMN and BLM, and fought the THF first. Kept sleeping them as they woke up. Fought the BLM next, then the SMN. Slept both and healed MP when it ran out. HP only got down really low once after getting Throat Stabbed. February 11, 2014 19 - Soloed easily by 75 SMN/37 WHM. Kill order: SMN > BLM > THF. Strategy: Buff with Earthen Ward to absorb Astral Flow, Aerial Armor if desired (should be unnecessary). ESSENTIAL: Use Assault before entering aggro range (hopefully you know how to do this as a SMN by now). Predator Claws knocked more than 80% off the SMN (and the BLM when I fought him) and Garuda was easily able to finish him off with melee, even through Astral Flow (as long as your avatar isn't weak against his). If you run back to the entrance, when you release your avatar the other two will de-aggro and wander back to their starting point (as long as you are not close enough to get normal aggro). You can rest to full, but I took out the BLM right away. After the BLM died and I released Garuda, the boss reset again and I rested to full before engaging the boss. One Predator Claws took off about 40%, and he used Perfect Dodge shortly after. Pulled to the furthest part of the battle area from the entrance, and once Perfect Dodge wore off, used Predator Claws again and ran to the entrance to give myself time for a re-summon. Took about 10 minutes pure solo (no Trusts allowed). --Disproportioned (talk) 11:24, October 26, 2014 (UTC) 20 - Soloed with slight difficulty (with alter-egos) as 75THF/37NIN. I used Trion to tank, Kupipi to heal and a support of any kind. I started with the BLM despite most peoples guides in here, b/c I know that BLM wrecks me as a physical DD, and I can dodge/parry/block physical damage from the THF mob. Once the BLM went down, switched to SMN and got a weaponskill off, he died quickly. popped my 2 hour (perfect dodge) to save some of Kupipi's MP till the end. Trion almost died, but ended up killing them all without anyone dying. 21 - Solo'd easily as 81RDM/WHM, using 4 trusts (Trion, Apururu, ShikareeZ, and Ayame). Slept SMN + ele, killed BLM first, then THF, then SMN. Trion took 0 damage from Everyone's Rancor even though my Tonberry hate is high, so Trusts must not be effected? Took 5 minutes. 22 - Done with difficulty (three tries, victory was kinda chaotic) at lvl 55 with a party of 3 players and 3 trusts (BST/WAR using Keeneared Steffi, RDM/BLM, BLM/SMN, Trion, Teodor, Kupipi). Everyone was moderatly geared, with capped skills. Battle begins with BLM and RDM doing elemental seal + sleep II on Molyb'iton and Tungs'iton, then BLM sleep the elemental as well while RDM silences the 2 slept tonberries and debuff Grav'iton ; BST attacks Grav'iton with pet until perfect dodge is used, at which point BLM and RDM tries to nuke it with elemental spells. At this point, BST go and provoke Tungs'iton, just before the mobs wake up. Grav'iton should be dead approximately at the same time that the 2 others wakes up. RDM then tries to keep Molyb'iton silenced while BLM+BST+pet attacks Tungs'iton before going on Tungs'iton. Battle was kinda chaotic, going at lvl 55 is not recommended if you don't want some challenge ! Trion died at some point but we kept going. RDM died as well near the end due to an unnoticed Burst cast by Molyb'iton, could have been avoided. --Argentel (talk) 12:42, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Unlit Lanterns If you have to farm Unlit Lantern do it in Yhoator Jungle on Tonberry Jinxer. They have pretty high droprate (1/3 with TH2). Go to any entrance between Temple of Uggalepih. For example, zone to Temple of Uggalepih, head to (J-7) and open the secret door, exit at (K-3) to Yhoator Jungle as guide says. There will be 3 stages with rooms with 6-7 tomberry spawns which have shared spawn slots (nin, thf and blm). They are 60-63 and 2 75th (pld/dnc and thf/nin in my case) will handle them all very easy. We also farmed blms in Temple of Uggalepih as 4 men 75x party (with thf), there are 3 guaranteed spawns at H-7, one spawns in left room at I-9, droprate is the same (we were lucky in Yhoator maybe), but in Yhoator Jungle they have pretty fast respawn time (much less than 15 min), but a random spawn behavior. So if you were unlucky in Temple of Uggalepih try out Yhoator Jungle. --Viletto 09:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Soloable with lvl 80 bst, easy fight Level 90 Solo * Solo'd by 90 THF/DNC. Killing order BLM>SMN>THF. Only close call, I had been killing tonberries for lanterns and things and hadn't reset hate after just before, Everyone's Rancor hit for 1k. Left me with 176 hp out of my 1300ish max. Otherwise, got yellow in 700ish once. Not much evasion gear used, mostly af3+1 and junk. Sleep bolts and Violent flourish for interrupting blm spells. (Stun if it's up, sleep bolts otherwise). SMN pet nukes were weak. Astral flow did 176 dmg (resisted it). I let the DoT's be put on me and worried only about the nukes. Used tp for Curing Waltz, Healing Waltz (for def down only) and drain samba. Never used a ws. Cleared in 6mins 10 seconds. --VerdaB 07:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC). * Solo'd on THF/DNC 95, Bully Rudra's Storms one shooted the THF NM. Very easy fight. * Solo'd by 90 SMN/RDM. Killing order BLM > SMN > THF. Really easy fight, no special gear or items, buff inside (blink, stoneskin, phalanx, refresh, protect2, shell2) then elemental siphon for full mp. Summon Garuda then assault each individual mob to get them all looking at your pet. One predator claws should be enough except for thf, had to use 2 because of perfect dodge. Run to the edge of casting range before you use predator claws on the smn then use it and run as far away as you can. If garuda dies make sure stoneskin and phalanx are still up so you can recast and there shouldn't be any problems. Had to use convert toward the end because I hit the wrong macro, otherwise it was no sweat. Clear time 6minutes 3seconds. --User:Andiwananknobi 22:04, May 21, 2011 If you happen to die from Everyone's Rancor but have Reraise up on your character or someone who is with you, you can fight the THF Tonberry without him using it another time after you get up and fight him once again (when weakened wears, rebuffed, etc. of course).